hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Sun in Astrology
The sun ( ) is considered a very important part of astrology. It, as well as the Moon, are the most important of the astrological planets, and the two of them are often referred to as the luminaries. In Greek mythology the sun was represented by Apollo, the god of light, and Helios, the god of the sun. The Sun is the star at the centre of our solar system, around which the Earth and other planets revolve; it provides the earth with heat and light. Astrologically Jeff Mayo, Teach Yourself Astrology, p17, Hodder and Stoughton, London, 1964; Sasha Fenton Understanding Astrology , pp106-107, The Aquarian Press (Harper Collins), London, 1991; Derek and Julia Parker, The New Compleat Astrologer , pp86 - 87, Crescent Books, New York, 1971; Maritha Pottinger Astro Essentials, p11, 17, ACS Publications, San Diego, 1991 the sun is usually thought to represent the conscious ego, the self and its expression, personal power, pride and authority; leadership qualities; and the principles of creativity, spontaneity, health and vitality; the life force. The sun also involves creative enterprises that are a projection of the person, from art and business to having children and parenthood (especially fatherhood). It also rules the fun side of life from sport and recreation to holidays and social events. In short, any occasion that 'allows us to shine'. The first-century poet Marcus Manilius in his epic, 8000-verse poem, Astronomica, described the Sun, or Sol, as benign and favorable. In medicine the sun is associated with the heart, circulatory system and the thymus. The sun is the ruler of the 5th house. The Sun is the planetary ruler of the zodiac sign Leo. The Sun is associated with Sunday. Dante Alighieri associated the Sun with the liberal art of geometry. When the Norse and Germanic tribes came into contact with the Greco-Roman tradition of gods, they sought commonalities with the new gods in their own. They took the naming system of days of the week after gods from the Southern Europeans as well, giving English speakers the weekday names used today. Sunday is a partial exception to the rule, in that some variation on Lord is the name most used in other European languages more heavily influenced by the Roman Catholic church - Domingo in Spanish, etc, but the Germanic languages and English use Sunday, after the name of the Sun. Sun sign astrology Sun-sign astrology is the simplified system of astrology most commonly found in many newspaper and magazine columns. In typical horoscopic astrology, all of the planets are taken into account for interpretation. In Sun sign astrology, however, only placements affecting the Sun are used. The position of the sun is considered within one of the twelve zodiac signs depending on the month of birth. This sign is then called the sun sign or star sign of each person born that month. Sun sign astrologers take this basic twelve-fold division and relate all the current movements of all the planets to each other, using traditional rules to divine meanings for each sign separately. Paradoxically, because the Moon has the fastest apparent movement of all the heavenly bodies, it is often used as the main indicator of daily trends for sun sign astrology forecasts. Despite its vast popularity with the general public (e.g. in the UK over 60% of adults are said to read their "stars" first on opening a newspaper, a slightly higher proportion in the USA ), there is much argument about the validity of sun sign astrology, particularly amongst astrologers of different persuasions. The more traditional the astrologer, the more likely they are to dislike sun sign astrology. Sun sign dates Listed below are each of the signs and their approximate corresponding dates when the sun enters and leaves each sign using the tropical zodiac.http://my.horoscope.com/astrology/horoscope-sign-index.html The precise date varies slightly from year to year, owing to the leap year adjustment. There is reason for controversy about these dates, as the table below is based on a 2,000 year old Greek compilation. At the beginning of the twenty-first century, these dates are in error by about a full month. That is, for example, the sun is rising in Cancer, not Leo, in August. A day in which the sun leaves one sign and enters another, usually listed as either the first or last day in a given range, is sometimes called a "cusp" day by certain sun-sign astrologers.http://www.dailyhoroscope.com/free-astrology/born-on-the-cusp On the date range listed below, the first day in each range would be considered to be the "cusp" by these astrologers. It is possible that the sun can transition a day earlier or later than the first date listed in each range below, depending on the year, place and time of a person's birth. Regardless of whether or not a person was born on a "cusp" day, astrologers are in universal agreement that a person can only have one sun sign and this can be determined by an astrological natal chart.http://www.jeremysilman.com/astrology/how_read_%20astro_%20natal_%20hrscp.html *Aries (March 21 − April 20) *Taurus (April 21 − May 20) *Gemini (May 21 − June 21) *Cancer (June 22 − July 22) *Leo (July 23 − August 22) *Virgo (August 23 − September 22) *Libra (September 23 − October 22) *Scorpio (October 23 − November 21) *Sagittarius (November 22 − December 21) *Capricorn (December 22 − January 20) *Aquarius (January 21 − February 19) *Pisces (February 20 − March 20) Chinese astrology In Chinese astrology, the sun and the moon, or yang and yin, are said to represent the masculine and the feminine, respectively. One way to think about the interaction of the sun masculine and the moon feminine, in her/his own personality and life. Indian astrology In Indian astrology, the Sun is called Surya (Devanagari: सूर्य, sūrya), and is the chief solar deity, one of the Adityas, son of Kasyapa and one of his wife Aditi,Translation of Mahabharata of Vyasa by Kisari Mohan Ganguli of Indra, or of Dyaus Pitar (depending by the versions). He has hair and arms of gold. His chariot is pulled by seven horses, which represent the seven chakras. He presides over "Ravi-vaar" or Sunday. Astrologically the sun or Surya represents the soul, will power, fame, authority, kingship, highly placed persons, father, vitality and courage. References Category:Planets in astrology Category:Astrology Category:Planetary science Category:Lists of fictional planets